fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Luis
Luis Is The Submanager of Fizzo Companies when Jeffery is gone. He created the 2 flavours of Peach Blast and more drinks. He works with Naomi and Matthew. He likes Pumpernickel Rolls. Orders *Pizzeria: 10 Mushrooms Everywhere, 2 Peppers On The Top Right, 6 Sausages On The Bottom Left, 4 Pepperonis On The Bottom Right, 3 Onions On The Top Left. Cooked For 20.5 Mins. Cut In Fourths. *Burgeria: Bun, Ketchup, Cheese, Tomato, Well-done Patty, Ketchup, Tomato, Cheese, Bun. *Burgeria HD: Bun, Bacon, Awesome Sauce, American Cheese, Well-Done Patty, Ketchup, Tomato, Bacon, Bun. *Taco Mia: Pita Taco, Steak, Tomato, Tomato, Nacho Cheese, Guacamole, Loco Mystery Sauce, Guacamole. *Freezeria: L w/ Yum'n'ms, Rainbow Sherbet, Chunky, Choco Whip Cream, Butterscoth, Shaved Mints, , Blueberry Syrup, Tropical Charms, Cookie, Creameo, Banana, Gummy Onion. *Pancakeria: Blueberry Pancakes x4, Blueberry Syrup, Blueberries, Blueberry Syrup, Blueberries, Cinnamon. L Cranberry Juice w/ Ice. *Wingeria: 6 Parmesan Boneless Wings, 6 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings, 12 Cheese Cubes, Awesome Sauce x3. *Hotdoggeria: Pumpernickel Roll, Cheddarwurst, Salsa, Marinara Sauce, Ketchup, Salsa, Mayo, 3 Peppers, Bacon, L Purple Burple, L Cinnamon Swirl. *To go!: Bun, Jalapeños, Well-Done, Bacon, Cheese, Ketchup, Cheese, Awesome Sauce, Bun. *Cupcakeria: Swirl Liner, Kiwi Cake Batter, Sunglow Frosting, Vainilla Drizzle, Sprinkles, Strawberry Drizzle, X 2 Cloudberries, X1 Nutty Butter Cup. **2nd cupcake: Teal Frosting, Vanilla Drizzle, Chocolate Drizzle, Chocolate Chips, Vanilla Drizzle, x2 Nutty Butter Cups, x1 Cloudberry. *Freezeria HD: **First is L, Kiwi, Blue Moon Syrup, Chunky, Whipped Cream, Wildberry Derps, Butterscoth, Blueberry Syrup, Hazelnut Swizzle, x2 Waffle cone wedges, x1 Wafer Roll. **2nd: Same, but Cinnamon Roll and Red Velvet *Freezeria to Go: L Cup, Tutti Frutti, Cinnamon Rolls (cookie dough on saturdays, wednesays and thursdays), Maui Meringue (lemon chiffon on the same days as cinnamon rolls), Crushed Peanuts, Butterscoth, Crushed Peanuts, White Chocolate, Chocolate Chips, Hazelnut Swizzle, Blondie, Cookie. During Valentine's *1st: Strawberry Frosting, Watermelon Drizzle, XO Sprinkles, x2 Frosted Roses. *2nd: Violet Frosting, Chocolate Drizzle, XO Sprinkles, x1 Frosted Rose, x2 Candy Hearts. 1st: Green Frosting, Pistachio Drizzle, Shaved Mints, x2 Chocolate Coins, x1 Mint Bar. *2nd: D. Blue Frosting, Rock Candy, Shaved Mints, Pistachio Drizzle, x1 Shamrock. During Easter *1st: Teal Frosting, Cotton Candy Drizzle, Jelly Beans, Jelly Beans, x2 Easter Bunny Ears. *2nd: White Frosting, Jelly Beans, Jelly Beans, Strawberry Drizzle, x1 Candy Egg. During Onionfest *1st: D.Purple Frosting, Purple Burple Drizzle, Sour Balls, x1 Sarge Gobstopper. *2nd: Same, but with Mocha Frosting. During Summer Luau *1st: Sunglow Frosting, Rock Candy, Tropical Charms, Honey, x1 Paper Umbrella, x1 Gummy Pinneaple. *2nd: Teal Frosting, Honey, Tropical Charms, Rock Candy, x1 Gummy Pinneaple, x1 Paper Umbrella. During Starlight Jubilee *1st: Dark Blue Frosting, Powsicle Drizzle, Silver Stars, x1 White Chocolate Star, x1 Festive Flag. *2nd: Red Frosting, Silver Stars, Powsicle Drizzle, Rock Candy, x1 Festive Flag. During Baseball Season *1st: Mocha Frosting, Crushed Peanuts, Butterscoth Drizzle, Crushed Peanuts, Butterscoth Drizzle, x3 Pretzel Bats. *2nd: Chocolate Frosting, Butterscoth Drizzle, Crushed Peanuts, Chocolate Drizzle, Creameo Bits, x3 Pretzel Bats. During Pirate Bash *1st: D. Blue Frosting, Blueberry Wave Drizzle, Rock Candy, Blueberry Wave Drizzle, x2 Gummy Krakens. *2nd: D. Blue Frosting, Cannonball Gum, Blueberry Wave Drizzle, x1 Jolly Roger. During Halloween *1st: Orange Frosting, Shaved Coconut, Licorice Drizzle, x2 C. Jack-O-Lantern. *2nd: Black Frosting, Spooky Sprinkles, Strawberry Drizzle, Chocolate Drizzle. During Thanksgiving *1st: Mocha Frosting, Pumpkin Pie Drizzle, Autumn Leaves, x2 Chocolate Acorns. *2nd: Orange Frosting, Chocolate Drizzle, Pumpkin Pie Drizzle, Autumn Leaves, x3 Chocolat Acorns. During Christmas *1st: Red Frosting, Santa Cookie Drizzle, Crushed Candy Cane, Santa Cookie Drizzle, x3 Gingerbread Mans. *2nd: Forest Green Frosting, Strawberry Drizzle, Santa Cookie Drizzle, x1 Candy Present, x2 Gingerbread Mans. During New Year *1st: Violet Frosting, Flavor X Drizzle, Stache Sprinkles, Flavor X Drizzle, x1 Streamer. *2nd: Sunglow Frosting, Flavor X Drizzle, Shaved Coconut, Flavor X Drizzle, x3 NBC. Pastaria *Al-dente Ravioli, Garlic Basil, Mozzarella, x3 Mushrooms, x3 Tomatoes, x6 Meatballs, x1 Sausage, Poppyseed Roll. *During Chilifest: Macaroni, Rico's Chili, Cheddar Cheese, x3 Chili Peppers, x1 Meatball, Cheesy Toast. Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Cinnamon Sugar Round, Blueberry Custard, Dreamsicle Drizzle, Raspberry Bark *Pumpkin Cinnamon Sugar Long John, Custard, Chocolate Drizzle, Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Vanilla French Cruller, Blueberry Custard, Blue Moon Drizzle, Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *x3 Medium Hog Wings, x3 Garlic Boneless, x3 French Fries, x3 cheese cubes. x4 Awesome Sauce Dip. Papa's Pizzeria to Go! *x4 Capicola, x4 Bacon, x4 Banana Peppers, x8 Asiago Cheese, cooked for 5 min, cut in square cut. Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread w/ Provolone Cheese (Sirecz Cheese) (Regular) *Pulled Pork *Awesomesauce (Hollandaise Sauce) *Bacon * Olives (Pickled Eggs) *Southwestern Sauce (Hollandaise Sauce) *Sliced Salami *Crinkle Cut Fries with Poutine & Nacho Cheese Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Cheesecake Filling (Pomegranate/Jellybean/Mulberry Medley/Mission Fig/Peppermint Swirl) *Peanut Butter Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Blueberry Filling (Tutti Frutti/Choco Mint/Hakuto Jelly/Passionfruit/Starfruit/Shadowberry/Pumpkin Pie) *Chocolate Meringue (Cherry Blossom/Sunburst/Lightning/Spiderweb) *13 Blueberry Tarts (outer ring & center) *13 Butterscotch Smooches (inner ring & center) (Clover Cookies/Lavender Cheeps/Blossom Cookie/Astronaut Icecream/Chocolate Acorn) *Blueberries (all around) (Mint Syrup/Wildberry Whip (outer ring)/Matcha Syrup/Luau Punch Drizzle/Hyper Green Syrup/Scream Cream (outer ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco (Cornbread/Garlic and Olive Oil Piada/Midnight Crunch Taco/Pumpkin Spice Tortilla/Lava MunchMelt/Wonton Shell/Walking Taco Bag) *Steak (Beef Brisket/Scrambled Eggs/Roasted Turkey/Roasted Goose/Chorizo/Anticucho/Corned Beef Barbacoa/Battered Perch/Ahi Tuna) *Brown Rice (Baked Beans/Romaine Lettuce/Bacon/Diced Sweet Potatoes/Pine Nuts/Red Rice/Diced Green Chiles/Fried Crispy Noodles/Diced Kalua Ham) *Peppers (Fried Onion Strings/Feta Cheese/Hash Browns/Fire Tortilla Strips) *Queso Blanco (Tzatziki/La Catrina/Chimichurri/Atomic Sauce/Nogada Sauce/Blackberry Remoulade/Yum Yum) *Black Beans (Fried Onion Strings/Hash Browns/Black Olives/Pine Nuts/Fire Tortilla Strips/Red Rice/Fried Crispy Noodles/Diced Kalua Ham) *Loco Mystery Sauce (Lone Star Pit/Tzatziki/Maple Syrup/Chichilo Mole/Chimichurri/Creamy Tomatillo Sauce/Mango Chile Sauce) *Brown Rice (Fried Onion Strings/Romain Lettuce/Hash Browns/Jack-o-mole/Diced Sweet Potatoes/Cranberry Salsa/Diced Habaneros/Salsa Criolla/Avocado/Blue Cheese Crumbles/Beni Shoga/Diced Kalua Ham) *Blazeberry Sauce (Chimichurri/Yum Yum/Mango Chile) *Pepperjack Rounds with Pico de Gallo dip Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper (Shiroi/Tortilla/Mizurio/Tarantula/Rainbow/Lucky Soy) *Black Rice *Cream Cheese (Bacon) *Salmon (Chipotle Cheddar/Bratwurst/Hashbrown Patties/Roasted Turkey/Spruce Tips) *Cream Cheese *Kiwi Slices (Chorizo/Beef Brisket/Brezn/Bacon/Datemaki) *Sesame Seeds (Recado Rojo/Lemon Herb/BBQ Rub/Cinnamon Sugar/Roasted Pumpkin Seeds/Rainbow Peppercorn/Lucky Dust) *Ponzu (Sweet Sakura/Nacho Cheese/Gravy/Flavor X/Kuri Kinto) *Chocolate Tea (Hakuto/Horchata/Luau Punch/Powsicle/Black Forest/Witch's Brew/Pumpkin Spice/Peppermint/Tutti Frutti/Raspberry) with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Pecan French Toast *Cinnamon *Chocolate Chips *Bacon French Toast *Blueberries *Large Milk with Cocoa Ranks to Unlock Pizzeria: After Sarge Fan! Comes (Challenging) Burgeria: Rank 21 (Medium) Taco Mia: Rank 34 (Hard) Freezeria: Rank 45 (Challenging) Pancakeria: Rank 13 (Medium) Wingeria: Rank 25 (Medium) Hot Doggeria: Rank 56 (Challenging) Burgeria Ipad: Rank 30 (Hard) Freezeria HD: Before Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria: After Matthew (Challenging) Pastaria: Rank 53 (Challenging) Trivia *He is the sub-manager of The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company, along with Matthew *He is the custom worker version of User:TouhouandMarioFan *In cupcakeria, he's the first customer of new year. *In cupcakeria, he's like a semicloser because he likes all holidays and he changes constantly his topings acording to the holiday. *None of his ranks are easy. *He's the first customer to get a profile. *Blorb. In PLSP:TVotFC! '''How to unlock: '''Spicy Bacon Praires-7 '''Skill: '''Swimming (+ Burning) '''Range: '''Medium The Bombernickels are Bomb-Shaped Pumpernickel Roll Bites that when launched, splash affects enemies in it's radius and creates litter bombs called Cluster Bombernickels, which have longer splash radius for affecting enemies in a longer area. Looks Luis2.jpg|Second Look LuisSkyNinja.jpg|Luis in a custom look, with a bronze medal and a ninja oufit. Category:Wingeria Category:Fizzo Company Workers Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Ppl that never will become a closer Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Customers Created by Luis/TouhouandMarioFan Category:Real Life Customers Category:People who are able to transform Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Users As Customers Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Boys Category:Characters Category:L Customers